Amia Bot
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [One-shot] A huge dance-off at Riptide beach. Two dancers, one crew. One knows his feelings but tries to hide it. The other just won't tell him what she feels. So when they finally have some time alone, what do they do?


**Annoying Riptide draft, at last it's finished though :D**

The lights of the setting sun was reflected by the waters at Riptide beach.

During this huge dance-off, there were uncountable dancers having a great time. Dare and MacCoy were talking to each other, occasionally elbowing one another. Lil'T was annoying Oblio, who kept dismissing the young dancer with a shake of his blue-haired head. Taye was trying to pull her sister away, Mo attempting to help her, but both were rather unsuccessful. Oblio finally shunned the girl off by starting an interesting conversation that Lil'T refused to answer to. Aubrey was with a smile on her face, something that was quite rare. It was obvious that the work setting the event up was paying off. Angel stood a distance away from his dance partner with a longing look on his face. Meanwhile, Glitch was playing small pranks and annoying the Dark Forest out of everyone. Mo just made sure he wasn't too close to his mischievous little protégé.

Meanwhile, the ones taking up the dance floor were Bodie and Emilia. The brunette and blonde were both dancing to a Riptide song, Reach. Their flawless duo had everyone on the edge, anticipation for what they would do during their freestyle session. The two were always full of surprises.

As it was, Bodie and his dance partner were moving quickly with the beat, some of their moves earning a loud applause. Their maneuver through the small space they had to dance was creative and well designed. The structure they went with was complicated and unpredictable.

Bodie completed the dance with a fist bump with Emilia. She grinned, and they exited together. By now the night was still young, so they would make the best of it. With a grin on his face, Bodie watched as the next crew took up the dance floor: Hi-Def.

The lifeguard didn't pay much attention to the breakdancers; until he realized that there was only Mo preparing himself. Noticing the little Asian prodigy, too engrossed in his pranking, Bodie gave the kid a sharp jab. Glitch retaliated, spinning around as quickly as a cat with its tail stepped on. As it was, he rolled his eyes at Bodie before walking close to his brother. Mo practically beat the poor protégé up before the music started; Technologic by Daft Punk.

Bodie didn't really watch them; something else had captured his eyes.

When the two B-Boys were done with their routine and they finished in their finishing move, Glitch and his brother faced each other before doing a backflip each, which eventually led them to a warm applause once more. As Bodie looked on, he couldn't help but gaze at Emilia, and study every aspect about her, but of course her face was what he appreciated most.

Her brown hair, messily tied up and slightly frizzy, with some of the auburn locks framing her enigmatic green eyes. And these eyes, they were so deep, and he could imagine himself sinking into the depths of those emerald voids. Again his gaze darted up to her headband, just above the eyes. And back again. He couldn't begin to comprehend what he was seeing. She wasn't perfect, but she was still the only one who had strummed the heartstrings of this coy blonde.

Unfortunately for Bodie, Angel had notified his behaviour and elbowed him harshly. The dark-haired Latino had a smile spread across his face. Bodie could barely see his eyes, but they were sparked in a mischievous way; something that resembled the look in Glitch's or Mo's eyes when they pulled a prank. Except this time Angel wasn't pulling a prank, he was merely reminding Bodie of what was the truth.

The fact that Bodie liked Emilia was far from a lie.

But Bodie wouldn't act like that in front of Angel just yet. He looked away, but he caught Angel's knowing grin flash by before the Lu$h dancer backed away to his '_chica hermosa_' Aubrey, who barely acknowledged the poor Latino's presence. It was a completely different relationship from the one that Bodie and Emilia shared.

Bodie did have a liking for the brunette, but he had never the gut to ask her just yet. He wasn't the kind of guy to flirt openly with girls like Angel was. Besides, Emilia was like the parallel universe type of Aubrey; she was sporty and athletic, not snobby and fashionable.

Taking in another breath and releasing it heavily, he looked again at Emilia, making sure Angel was too far to notice him for a second time. Now, the brunette was showing a couple lesser dancers how to do a move. After a while of observing from afar, Bodie realized that his dance partner was demonstrating the moves for DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love.

At the same time, D-Coy were now dancing to a song together. Bodie saw a sneaky Glitch whisper something into Mo's ear; nearby, more dancers were gossiping as well. It wasn't official yet, but word had gone round about love between the two. That made Bodie feel rather strange, not knowing what to feel. He wondered how 'Coy had managed to confess to Dare, or if it had gone the other way around. Either way, they had made our easier than Bodie thought he and Emilia would ever be able to.

Sighing, Bodie pushed through the thick crowds until he managed to reach Emilia. She waved to him, and they high-fived enthusiastically. She explained to him, "Why don't we show them our latest freestyle?" She indicated the watching dancers. Bodie nodded, and he backed away a couple of steps from Emilia. "Ready?" he breathed. She nodded, and then in a split second he was head-to-head with her, facing each other. Bodie quickly got low while Emilia jumped a bit higher, then they switched roles before they did more impressive moves.

There was a moment where Emilia was a tad too late with a move, but Bodie got the message and briskly tossed himself to one side, giving her a moment to adapt. The silent communication was just one thing that showed how close the two dancers were to each other.

After the session was done and they had earned themselves a worthy applause, Emilia dragged Bodie off away from the basketball court. The blonde tried to protest, even ask a lot of questions, but Emilia didn't say anything much and pulled him behind a clump of palm trees.

"What?" Bodie finally asked.

"Nothing..." She paused and looked around. then she sighed and squatted down. "Phew! It's been a day, hasn't it?"

Bodie was confused. Emilia didn't usually say that. So he simply shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." When he leaned, he saw her write something in the sandy dirt. He couldn't quite make it out as it was so small, but soon he saw what she had written down.

'_Sapphire blue_' was all he could make out. There were a few other letters he couldn't seem to read. Bending down lower, he noticed the word '_Emerald_' just behind it.

"What does it mean?" he asked. She didn't answer. But she did look at him, and then their eyes locked together for a moment before Bodie finally realized what she was referring to.

Now it was Bodie's turn to feel a surge. A surge of the feelings he had kept hidden. They were overflowing, too much for him to bear. He couldn't hide them for much longer, or they would burst through, leaving him relentless. He couldn't stop himself as he swept closer to her and gazed into the forest green eyes that would have swallowed him up.

Emerald eyes and sapphire orbs alike, unable to tear themselves away from the other.

And a confession was the only thing that caused them to finally break apart.

Before they met again, this time with a story to tell the other.

They broke apart only to meet again.

Always.

_End_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the cliché I've always feared. Or is it not? I'd like to know if you think it's a cliché; I hate them. I still think this needs fixing, but if you liked it this way let me know :) I personally think this was a bit too OOC... T-T **


End file.
